Yamai's Image
by Azurknight
Summary: Sequel to Yamai's Compromise. Another short story for Shido and the twins


Yamai's Image

Seven months have passed since Shido married both of the Yamai twins and on their marriage license, it read Yamai Itsuka to avoid telling everyone about Shido having two wives due to polygamy being outlawed. So Kaguya and Yuzuru would switch whenever they went on dates in public places and use Yamai when referring them. At the moment, it is Kaguya's turn to go out with Shido while Yuzuru waited at the apartment and watches movies with Tohka and Yoshino. Kaguya and Shido go to a couple's restaurant which had opened shortly after the wedding and is their favorite place to go out especially for dinner.

The restaurant has a romantic theme, couples sit next to each other, and order together from a huge menu and every dish is made to be eaten together. Kaguya's personal favorite is the blue raspberry and green apple couples soda with a pair of straws shaped like a pink heart. Kaguya does love spending time with her husband but feels bad that both she and Yuzuru couldn't both be with him in public places since everyone seemed to know about the marriage. While on the date she converses with Shido with a blushed smile.

"I'm really super happy to be here with you Shido, but I wish Yuzuru could join us."

Shido does love both of the twins equally but because they have a secret polygamous relationship this is the best he could come up with. Shido and Kaguya finish their dinner and then head over to a candy store to get something for Yuzuru since they have a second part of the deal while one twin gets Shido for the day, and the other gets him for the night. Shido and Kaguya pick up a box of purple candies for Yuzuru and then head home since its getting dark out and therefore almost Yuzuru's time with Shido. During the entire walk home, Shido and Kaguya hold hands with each other and are just happy to be walking together.

At the apartment, Yuzuru is watching a horror movie with Tohka and Yoshino. Tohka and Yoshino have looks of fear and are hiding behind the couch and even Yoshinon is trembling, but Yuzuru is just fine and continues to watch without flinching and Tohka asks her with a serious tone.

"How can you watch this without panicking?"

Yuzuru just stays straight as she responds.

"Retort, this movie isn't scary. They smothered it with CGI plus we already know that blonde girl of the group is going to be the only survivor."

Yoshino is almost ready to scream at this one scene when Shido and Kaguya slam the door open causing Tohka and Yoshino to scream at the same time and shout.

"AHHHH! IT'S THE FACE PEELER!"

Tohka and Yoshino run into the bedroom and slam the door. Yuzuru gets up and runs to her husband to welcome him home along with her sister. Kaguya lets go since it is now Yuzuru's turn with their husband. Normally they both hug him, but on date days, they get affection from him in equal doses. Yuzuru smiles as she hugs her husband and greets him.

"Greeting, welcome home, my love."

Shido rubs Yuzuru's head gently and hands her the candy that Shido and Kaguya bought her.

"Here ,we got this for you."

Yuzuru takes the candy, tries one, and smiles; she loves them.

"Gratitude, thank you so much."

Kaguya goes to the bedroom to get Tohka and Yoshino to leave since Shido and Yuzuru are going to need the bedroom soon. Shido and Yuzuru sit together on the couch and start kissing each other while Kaguya deals with their two scared friends. Shido still feels bad about the situation they have for their dates since he knows how much the twins like spending time with him as both of his wives.

"I'm sorry I can't take both out on dates at the same time Yuzuru."

Yuzuru shakes her head.

"Reply, no Shido, we know we put you in a tough situation, but we are very happy that you found a way to marry both of us."

Shido may feel bad about having to divide the day between them but is happy that they're happy.

"Well, I know that I the two of you are a packaged deal. Picking one was never an option and I do love you both very much."

Kaguya finds Tohka and Yoshino hiding underneath the blankets of Shido and the twin's bed that they bought so that all three of them could sleep together .They still have Shido's old bed for date night purposes. After having to literally drag the girls out, Kaguya takes a bath and reminisces about her and Yuzuru's first year of marriage to Shido. She also feels a little bad for the situation she and Yuzuru put Shido in since technically their marriage isn't legal and he's gone out of his way for them. He got a job as a storyboard writer at a gaming company and works very hard which earned him a nice raise to support his two wives, and he divides his free days between them.

About three weeks later, Kotori, seeing Shido's hard work, decides that he needs to have a weekend with both of the twins; somewhere where they can spend time together without dividing the day. So she and the crew make arrangements for them to have a private hot spring trip. Speaking of Shido, he's currently spending the day with Yuzuru at the couple's restaurant. Her favorite is the couple's pizza which is served in huge slices to be eaten together and placed on a pan shaped like a heart. While eating their food, Yuzuru's happy expression changes to a little concerned and says to Shido.

"Concern, Shido there's something I need to tell you."

Shido becomes a little worried but tells her with a calm tone.

"Yuzuru you can tell me anything; I'm your husband and I'll do anything to help you or Kaguya."

Yuzuru smiles again, but before she can tell Shido what she needs to tell him, Shido's phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello…Oh hey Kotori what's up?"

Shido always answers Kotori's call since they're usually important, but this time, he is excited by this particular call.

"What for real!?...That's awesome thanks!"

Shido hangs up the phone and tells Yuzuru about the trip to which she excitedly says.

"Excitement, that sounds wonderful."

Excited, Shido immediately calls Kaguya and tells her about the trip. After their moment of excitement, Shido immediately comes back to Yuzuru's concern.

"Oh, what is it that you want to tell me Yuzuru?"

Yuzuru shakes her head and says.

"Reply, it's nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

"Confirmation, yes its nothing."

"Okay, I believe you."

Yuzuru didn't want to say anything that could ruin the moment so she kept something from Shido until after their trip to the spring. Next week, Shido and the twins are on a luxury train, inside a private cart, and are on their way to the spring. They happily eat boxed lunches that Shido made the trip when Yuzuru has to go to the bathroom. Shido and Kaguya are left alone and Shido asks her something that has been on his mind for the last week.

"Hey Kaguya, do you think Yuzuru is acting weird?"

Kaguya has indeed been thinking that Yuzuru has been acting weird for the last two weeks but just thought she has been having the same thoughts about their marriage. While washing her hands in the bathroom, Yuzuru is debating whether or not she should tell Shido what she was planning on saying on their date last week. In the end, she decides to tell Kaguya about it first since she will have to say to something eventually.

At the hot spring, Shido and the twins check into their private room and change into hot spring robes and spend time relaxing with each in the room by just talking and drinking tea, but for some reason, Yuzuru brought a thermos with her and drinks from it instead. When Shido asks her about it, she responds.

"Answer, its tea I made for the train but I never got the chance to serve it."

Shido and Kaguya don't think of it as suspicious since they did have complimentary beverages on the train. They look forward to the complimentary meals, but for now, it's time for the spring. The three go to the couples spring, and luckily everyone on staff is actually the Ratatoskr crew and there aren't other guests. The crew even hired a world-class chef who happens to be a fan of "fall in love my little Shido 3" (which Shido doesn't know about). Inside the spring, Shido and the twins bathe next to each other and talk about the future of their relationship. They talk about doing a second honeymoon for their anniversary since they had a lot of fun on it; on their first honeymoon they went to Australia

After about fifteen more minutes of bathing, Shido gets out to go get some snacks from a vending machine leaving the twins alone. They relax together when Kaguya says something that makes Yuzuru a little uncomfortable. She says it very casually.

"You know Yuzuru; we should have bothered Shido about having babies soon. Am I right?"

Yuzuru puts on an uncomfortable look and turns her face away. Kaguya is little bothered and asks with happy yet concerned tone.

"Hey Yuzuru, are you okay?"

Inside the building, Shido gets the money he needs for the vending machine from his bag and sees the thermos that Yuzuru brought. He picks it up to take a sip of tea since he is thirsty and opens the lid. He thinks that Yuzuru won't mind since they get more tea, takes a sip from it, and almost immediately spits out the green liquid and says in a disgusted tone.

"Whoa! I don't know what kind of tea Yuzuru got, but this tastes really sour."

Then something comes to his mind and sniffs the inside and he recognizes the smell.

"Pickle juice?"

Back in the spring, Yuzuru has her eyes closed and is on the verge of telling Kaguya something but is somewhat afraid of her reaction. Kaguya then reassures her and taps her shoulder as she says.

"Come on Yuzuru tell me what's on your mind."

Yuzuru remains silent for a few moments until Kaguya moves over to where her head is facing and seeing Kaguya's earnest smile makes her say it in a calm tone.

"Confession, Kaguya I'm…I'm

Kaguya then puts on a look of concern as Yuzuru closes her eyes and finishes her confession.

"I'm having a baby!"

It takes a couple of moments for the words to register in Kaguya's mind and when they do, she immediately runs over to Yuzuru and hugs her tight and with a huge smile on her face as she says in an extremely happy tone.

"Yuzuru that's so wonderful. When did this happen? When did you find out? Do you know what this means? We're going to be mommies."

Yuzuru smiles but is a little surprised.

"Confusion, Kaguya aren't you jealous?"

Kaguya pulls back a little and answers with her happy tone.

"Well, maybe a little. Is that why you didn't tell me?"

Yuzuru lowers her head as she tells Kaguya.

"Explanation, about two weeks ago, I took a home test and got a positive, but at first, I thought it was a mistake so I started taking more for the next three days and always got the same result. I was worried how you would react. I want us to have the same experiences together, but I never dreamed I'd have a baby before you."

Yuzuru starts to cry a little but Kaguya hugs her again and says in a comforting tone.

"Yuzuru, I'm not mad or anything. I'm happy for you and for us. Like I said, we're both going to be the mothers of this baby."

Yuzuru smiles since she realizes how ridiculous she's been the last couple of weeks and stops crying. Not being able to wait for Shido to return, Kaguya runs towards the inside of the building without her towel, but fortunately, Yuzuru is there to chase her with her towel. About sixteen months later, Kaguya is holding Yuzuru's newborn son Kenji in her arms while Yuzuru takes him back and Kaguya argues.

"Hey, I want to hold him more."

Yuzuru rubs Kenji's head as she states.

"Fact, you've held him for five hours today, and besides isn't Sora due any day now?"

Kaguya then begins to rub her stomach which is now swollen and she has a warm smile and says.

"Yes, but so what, but I love him just as much as you do."

"Response, I'm the one he suckles from."

Kenji is wrapped in a green blanket; he has orange hair, blue eyes, and shows the same amount of affection towards all three of his parent. Shido returns home from a trip to the market to make dinner and he kisses both of his wives, rubs Kaguya's stomach, and hugs Yuzuru, and rubs Kenji's head and he's been smiling nonstop for the last sixteen months and so have the twins.


End file.
